The present invention relates to a wallet device for carrying cards, folded papers and the like together with keys.
The use of credit cards and other cards of similar size, such as bank cards, membership cards, identity cards and medical cards has been steadily increasing. Users of such cards have the problem of carrying the cards in an efficient manner without the bulkiness of traditional wallets, while simultaneously carrying other items such as paper money, notes, receipts and keys. A single, compact and inexpensive device for carrying all of these items simultaneously would be convenient and beneficial, especially for more active people who frequently need simpler, yet more efficient devices to carry such items when they jog, hike or participate in other recreational activities.
A binder device for receiving and holding packages of letters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,006,584 issued on Oct. 24, 1911 to Millsaps. Four elastic straps are connected at two points by pins to permit pivoting of the straps on the pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 556,383 discloses a letter holder in which four coiled springs are attached to two metal plates to form a holder in which the letters may be carried.
There remains a need for a simple, multifunctional device for holding a variety of common items, including cards, papers and keys.
There is provided a pocket-sized wallet comprising: a first loop comprising elastic material attached to a second loop comprising elastic material at two opposing points on the loops to form a volume bounded by the first loop and the second loop to form a harness for carrying cards and/or folded paper in which a first pair of opposed edges of the cards and/or folded paper is contacted by the first loop and a second pair of opposed edges of the cards and/or folded paper is contacted by the second loop; and, a key ring attached to one of the loops.
There is also provided a pocket-sized wallet comprising: a first loop comprising elastic material attached to a second loop comprising elastic material at two opposing points on the loops to form a volume bounded by the first loop and the second loop to form a harness for carrying cards and/or folded paper in which a first pair of opposed edges of the cards and/or folded paper is contacted by the first loop and a second pair of opposed edges of the cards and/or folded paper is contacted by the second loop; a key ring attached to one of the loops; and, a buckle which forms part of one or more of the loops.
The wallet of the present invention is excellent for carrying a variety of items, for example, cards (e.g. credit cards, bank cards, membership cards, identification cards, medical cards, etc.) and/or folded paper (e.g. paper money, notes, receipts, etc.) and keys. It is simple, efficient, small in size and inexpensive to manufacture.
The wallet of the present invention comprises at least two loops of material attached at opposing points to form a harness for carrying cards and/or folded paper. In this manner, one loop encircles a width of the cards and/or folded paper and another loop encircles a length of the cards or folded paper. Two loops are arranged to intersect at two opposing points, and the loops attached to each other at the points of intersection. The loops may be attached at the opposing points by any convenient means, for example, by stitches, rivets, pins, glue, and the like. In one embodiment, a buckle may serve as a point of attachment for two loops, the buckle forming part of each of the loops.
The loops may be made of any suitable material, although it is preferred that the loops comprise, at least in part, an elastic material to facilitate removal and insertion of cards and paper into the harness. For example, cloth material having elastic strips sewn therein to form an elasticized cloth strap is one suitable material useful in loops of the present invention. Each loop may be formed of a single strap plus any buckles that may be present. Alternatively, each loop may be formed from several straps connected end-to-end, the connection being effected by any convenient means, such as, for example, by stitches, rivets, pins, glue, and the like.
While the loops may intersect at any suitable angle to form a harness for carrying cards and/or folded paper, preferably there are two loops that form a substantially ninety degree angle at their points of intersection so that the loops are orthogonal to one another.
In one embodiment of the invention, one loop of material may be shorter than another loop of material to accommodate the difference between the length and width of the cards being carried in the harness. In addition, loops of material may intersect to form a substantially cross-shaped outline when viewed in two-dimensional top view, or, the loops may intersect to form a substantially T-shaped outline when viewed in two-dimensional top view. Thus, the distance from one opposing point to the other along one arc of a loop may or may not be the same as the distance along the other arc of the same loop.
The wallet may further comprise a buckle. Any suitable type of buckle may be used, for example, slide-lock arrangements, pin and hole arrangements, clasp arrangements, etc. Any number of buckles may be used. For example, two loops may comprise a buckle to permit unbuckling and/or adjustment in two dimensions. The buckle may be integrated into one or more of the loops to form a part of the loops. Buckling and unbuckling the buckle permits opening a loop for easy insertion and removal of cards and/or folded paper into the wallet. In one embodiment, the buckle forms a part of two loops and forms one of the opposing points at which the loops are attached. In another embodiment, there may be a buckle at each of the opposing points at which the loops are attached. In yet another embodiment, the buckle may form part of only one loop. In the latter embodiment, it is sometimes advantageous to attach the key ring to the same loop as the buckle.
Furthermore, the wallet may comprise means for changing the length of one or more of the loops to accommodate more or less cards and/or folded papers. Any suitable means for changing the length may be employed. For example, one or more of the loops may comprise a secondary loop of material formed by pinching the loop and adjustably securing the loop at the point of pinching using any suitable means, such as, for example, a clip. By adjusting the size of the secondary loop, the length of the loop may be adjusted in kind. In another example, a loop may be adjustably engaged within a buckle so that the loop includes the buckle, and, an extra length of the loop is available for enlarging or shrinking the loop by adjusting the position of the buckle on the loop. In the latter example, a strap of material with a buckle on an end of the strap forms a loop with a xe2x80x9ctailxe2x80x9d when another end of the strap is fed through the buckle. Thus, the strap has a length greater than the length required for the loop, and adjustment of the strap in the buckle can change the length of the loop.
The key ring may be attached to any of the loops of the wallet. The wallet may comprise more than one key ring. A standard key ring having adjacent concentric rings formed from a single length of material, for example plastic or metal, may be used. Any suitable means for attaching the key ring to the loop may be employed. In one embodiment, the key ring may be attached to the loop by pinching the material of the loop between concentric circles of the key ring""s rings. Further stitching or riveting of the loop""s material at the point of attachment of the key ring helps secure the key ring to the loop. Alternatively, the loop may be threaded through the key ring rather than pinched between the concentric rings and the key ring secured by stitching or riveting the loop material together at the desired point of attachment of the key ring to the loop.
Not only is the key ring unitized with the wallet structure as a whole for convenience of carrying, but it also acts as a handle and a lever to aid in inserting and removing cards and/or folded paper from the harness. By grasping the key ring and slipping the loop to the side and/or pulling on the loop, it is possible to open up the harness to thereby facilitate removal and insertion of the cards and/or folded paper. Thus, the key ring works in unison with the harness to facilitate operation of the wallet. The lever action of the key ring provides an important benefit with respect to the ease and convenience of using the wallet. The key ring is advantageously attached to a loop at a point on the loop about midway between the two opposing points. When the harness is T-shaped in a two-dimensional top view, the key ring is preferably attached to the longer loop at about the midway point of the longer arc (i.e. at the end of the stem of the T). This allows greater leverage when slipping the loop to the side permitting greater access to the cards and/or folded paper. The ratio of the length of the longer arc to the shorter arc may be any suitable value, for example, about 3:2.
The key ring may also be used to connect the harness to a band worn around a person""s wrist. The band may be adapted to easily connect to the key ring. Such an arrangement would further facilitate efficient carrying of items, particularly for people who are jogging, hiking or participating in other recreational activities.
One or more of the loops may comprise printed matter, such as, for example, advertising, identification and/or ornamentation and/or design.